1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus and an imaging method and may be suitable for the application to a digital still camera or a video camera, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, an imaging apparatus such as a digital still camera and a video camera takes a still image or moving images at an aspect ratio of 4:3 (which will be called standard aspect ratio, hereinafter), which is equal to that of a television format. An imaging device included in the imaging apparatus also has the standard aspect ratio 4:3.
In recent years however, a high quality television format with a horizontally oriented screen, which is called High Definition Television (HDTV), has been widely spread, and with this, an imaging apparatus has been proposed which can take an image at a horizontally oriented aspect ratio of 16:9, for example (refer to JP-A-2006-217214 (Patent Document 1) for example).